Items
Items are required to help Haydee navigate her way through the facility safely. They are scattered around the map, with the most valuable items being hidden or given as rewards for difficult challenges. In Hardcore mode, items are not guaranteed to spawn in the same numbers as Softcore mode, making conservation of them even more important. Haydee has access to 12 (Softcore) or 9 (Hardcore) slots in her inventory to hold different items, although most can be stacked to meet these tight limits; alternatively she can store excess items in the personal containers found at Save Stations, which hold up to 20 stacks of items to be accessed at any other personal container in the game. List of Items Consumables Consumable items are the most common, but most vital resources in the game; without a good supply of them found via exploration or earned from puzzles, Haydee will be considerably disadvantaged or even unable to progress. However, a good supply doesn't last long without proper management/conservation skills or constant retrieval to replace used items. * Ammo * Diskette * Medkit Keycards Keycards are unique consumables, used to open locked doors corresponding to their colour. This can allow Haydee to retrieve unique items or access a new area, although keycards are commonly guarded by enemies with extreme ferocity; simply picking one up will often result in an immediate ambush, making it wise to prepare for retaliation after spotting a card. * Keycards Wearables Wearables are used to improve Haydee's survival in specific environments, and are imperative to some sections of the game; the Respirator is needed to safely filter the poisonous gas in the Yellow Zone, while the Night Visor provides visibility in the otherwise pitch-black sections of the Black and Red Zone. This does not mean they should be carried constantly, as this means essentially permanently losing one inventory slot per wearable; which could otherwise be used for life-saving medkits or access-granting tools. * Armored Vest * Night Visor * Respirator Tools Tools allow Haydee to perform specific tasks in the game, that are otherwise impossible without the appropriate item. Although some tools are more useful throughout the game than others, each of them can make a huge difference in the game; whether allowing Haydee to reach a new area or simply providing her with the opportunity to collect other items. * Crowbar * Pliers * Power Node * Remote Devices * Screwdriver Weapons Weapons are vital for surviving many situations throughout Haydee, due to the vast amount of enemies standing between Haydee and her goals. Each weapon allows Haydee to pick off the melee-restricted attackers from range, although the lack of a melee weapon for herself means close-range encounters are a quick way to die. All firearms are perfectly accurate and deal high damage, but have high recoil/kick and sparse ammunition to make precise headshots, which deal double damage, a necessity. * Pistol * Magnum * SMG * Proximity Mine Containers As well as being exposed to their environment, items can also be found in a variety of searchable containers. These can range from deactivated Haydee or rarely Slasher and Walker units, to the generic crates and boxes found in every location. Note that some crates are locked and must be opened using the Crowbar first, although their appearance is the same as all other crates; making it important to at least glance at any in range in case they can be opened or broken into. In addition to containers holding items for taking, Haydee also has access personal containers, primarily located next to Save Stations, that will store all up to 20 stacks of items. Uniquely however, all personal containers have linked inventories; an item stored in the Green Zone's personal container will also be available in the Blue and Yellow Zone' containers as well. Category:Mechanics Category:Items